


Right Here (in each other's arms)

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Don't worry, Harry is 21, M/M, Not Underage, Okay bye, Older Louis, Younger Harry, a drabble?, i'm still going to hell though, idk - Freeform, just read it before i give the whole thing away, louis is 32 - Freeform, step dad louis, step son harry, what even is this anyways, will probably put smut in a sequel if this gets lots of hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get over his silly crush on his step-father Louis, Harry signs up for a dating site. He meets a boy who's exactly his type and quite a lot like Louis. He even has blue eyes and a lot of sisters, too. Wait a minute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here (in each other's arms)

 *

 

Harry had never been very fond of his mother's choice in men. That was, until Louis came along. He wasn't even that much older than Harry. Harry had moved into a flat in central London a few blocks away from his mum the year before she met him, and Harry'd always visited his mum every weekend when he was off work, so he didn't meet Louis until the weekend. His mum had just turned 39, and Louis was only 32, eleven years older than Harry, and seven years younger than his mum, and hot as, well, _well_. He was gorgeous. He had this sexy dad vibe about him, though he wasn't a biological father yet, which he told Harry he was _baffled_ about the first time they had spoken. Louis had these blue eyes that were electric and he paid so much attention to you when you spoke. He told Gemma of stories of him being this prankster kid who couldn't sit still and always wanted to be the centre of attention, and Harry believed him, obviously. Louis had this thing where he loved to be the loudest in the room, the one everyone stared at and admired, even if he didn't realise it. He was the largest personality in the room, and usually the shortest. He was barely taller than Harry's mum. It was funny, actually, and Harry had the biggest crush on him.

The crush was silly, obviously. Harry respected his mum far too much to even attempt to act on the crush, but that didn't stop him from _accidentally_ flirting sometimes. Accidentally, definitely. Sometimes, it even seemed like Louis flirted back, but Harry always broke the stare, mind moving to the fact that his mum always smiled brighter when Louis walked into the room. He could relate. Gemma had caught on quickly, and they had talked about it, and the whole ordeal ended in Harry visiting home less every month, telling his mum excuses about work. It was a lie, obviously. Whatever.

"I've found the perfect dating site for you!" Harry's eyes shoot open from where he was resting on the couch, and his head snaps over to look at Niall, who got into Harry's flat God knows how.

"I am _not_ that pathetic, Niall." Harry argues weakly. So he hasn't pulled in like, a year, whatever. It's not un-normal for a bloke his age to not pull in a year.

"It's un-normal for a bloke your age to not pull in a year, Harry." Niall says, and Harry rolls his eyes, rolling off of the couch and eyeing the dragon to his left, then the swan to his right, and all of the other animals randomly thrown around his house. Niall is giving him a look.

"I've gotten into origami. It's not weird." he says, and Niall's eyes move over to his homemade candles, and then to his crochet clothing sat on the chair in the corner. Harry admits defeat.

"So I've been a little lonely, so what! That doesn't mean I need to be on a dating site." Harry says with a pout. Niall rolls his eyes and grabs a pen and paper, writing down a website on it and then giving the paper to Harry, before heading to the door.

"Is that all you came here for? Is to judge me?" Harry yells after him, but Niall just answers by slamming the door shut. Harry looks down at the site, _menformen.co.uk_ , and shakes his head. He will _not_ stoop as low as a dating site. Nope.

 

 

"Why on earth does this site need my penis size." Harry grumbles, and Niall just looks bored, staring at the telly with no interest whatsoever. Why is Niall even here? Harry squints at him and turns back to the laptop. Penis size, hmm. Harry peeks at Niall and makes sure he isn't paying attention, then types in a solid 9 in the space.

"You're a bloody liar." Niall says, and Harry jumps, startled, and Niall can't even see the screen?

"Don't look at me like that. I'm your best mate. I happen to know that you've probably put a 10 in the space, didn't you?" Niall says, nose in the air. Harry bites his lip shamefully and backspaces.

"Nine, actually." he admits, and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Put the truth. If you are ever lucky enough to get a hit, I'm sure the bloke would notice an inch or few is off."

Harry raises a brow.

"Well, _mate_ , since you're _so_ acquainted with my dick size, what would it be?"

Niall raises a brow right back at him.

"7.5." he says, and Harry's eyes widen. Niall just smirks and turns back to the telly. Harry opens his mouth to say something, but just decides against it, blowing hair out of his face and typing an 8 in the space. Niall never has to know. After plenty of other unnecessary questions, Harry's profile is done. He says this much outloud, and Niall jumps up to come look.

" _Harry Styles. 21 years of age. Looking for a witty, clever male who loves and expects children. Blue eyes would be a plus_. Wow, if that isn't completely obvious who you're describing." Niall says, and Harry pouts at him.

"Shut up. I just really like blue eyes." Harry says weakly, and Niall flutters his own eyes, grinning like a loon.

"Oh, Hazza, you should've just said something." he says, and Harry shoves him off of the couch and slams his laptop shut. Why did he sign up for a dating site, anyways? He could pull if he wanted to. His charms are far from being gone.

"Don't you have a job? School? A date? Get out of my flat." Harry groans, standing up to put the kettle on. He can feel a headache coming on. Niall rolls his eyes and leaves. Harry peeks back at his laptop from the kitchen. He doesn't reckon this dating site will become anything important in the end. Harry doubts he will even get a hit, anyways.

 

 

"Three hits...nice." Harry mutters, skimming through the profiles. There's a 60 year old looking for someone for his strip joint. Harry deletes that with a curl of his lip. The next is a guy who claims his dick is 12 inches long. Harry's bum aches just thinking about it. He deletes that with flourish. The last looks pretty normal, actually. His age is kept private, along with his area of living, so Harry figures he must be pretty save. He clicks on the profile, and skims along.

"William Tom. Nice size, not exaggerating, short but loud, loves children, blue eyes, loves footie and a good topic to argue about." Harry mutters some of the things this guy's filled out, then squints at the profile. There are weirdly no profile picture options on this site, but it lets you send pictures in private messaging. Harry clicks the message box and starts to type.

 _'Is this Niall? Sorry, but it seems almost as if this profile is catered to exactly my type._ ' Harry types, biting his lip, nerves fluttering weirdly in his stomach. He's talked to people online before, like, on Instagram, but he's never actually used a site just for dating. It makes him feel all weird and awkward. He's barely pulled out his phone to check his messages, when his laptop makes a weird swishy sound. Harry looks up and finds that William messaged him back.

 **'I don't know any Niall's, nope. Maybe I was just made for you.'** there's a winky at the end, and Harry gapes at how straightforward it is, even for him. He pauses over his keyboard, not exactly sure what to say next. He doesn't get the chance, though, as William messages him again.

 **'So what's a London boy like you doing on this rather sad site?'** the message says. Harry's feeling kind of regretful about putting on his profile that he lives in London, but he supposes that London _is_ quite big. Besides, it's not like you can look up his name on the internet and find his address.

_'I work a lot so I don't really have a lot of time for shags or possible relationships. Then there's the fact that I've gotten a bit bored with partying.'_

William messages back instantly.

 **'A twenty-one year old bored with partying? I may just have a bit more faith in the next generation of people after all.** ' Harry's brows raise at the witty comment. This guy is definitely Harry's type. Niall can't flirt like this anyways, nor can he hold a prank for so long. He once laughed so hard that Harry found the bucket of water above his head before it could even fall on him, ruining the prank. But alas, Harry doubts he and William will last with this messaging thing. He's never been one for talking without being able to see the other person.

 

 

By the next week, they've learned everything about each other, including Harry's petty crush on his step-father, which is starting to fade the longer Harry and William talk. They haven't shared pictures yet, or even gotten each other's numbers instead of the messaging site, but by the time it's Harry's visit home to his family day, he's not worried about Louis. He can so do this.

 

Harry can not do this. Louis works in some firm or another that gives him ton of money, so he had bought his mum a new house and all, and he wears suits, like, all the time. As in, Harry's never seen him out of a suit, or even just in his dress shirt. He's always been clean cut and hot as hell as long as Harry's known him, which is not that long. When he lets himself into their house, Gemma is already there, and she goes right to his hair, mussing it up.

"Well if it isn't curly." Louis says from his spot on the couch where he's drinking beer and watching football. Just doing that, he looks hot, _God_. Harry is so not over his childish crush. He wants to go to the guest room and take out his laptop and just distract himself with William.

"Where's mum?" Harry asks, pouting when Gemma abandons him to go get her own beer. When she leaves the room, Louis stares right into his eyes with that piercing blue eyes look he does. He's always so, like, aware of everything. He's like a shark in a way, with his eyes that bore into you and make you feel so exposed. Harry gulps and breaks the stare when Louis wraps his lips around his beer bottle and takes a swig, licking his lips directly after. His hair is gelled in that hot dad messy style he does, and he looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days, _ugh_.

"She's at work." Louis says, and it takes an embarrassing few seconds for Harry to figure out what he's talking about, and Louis is fighting back a smirk. Harry tries not to look into that. Why would Louis be smir-wait what?

"Wait what? Work?"

Louis turns back to the telly and pauses their conversation to yell at it when the other team scores. His accent gets increasingly northern when he is yelling, and it's hot. Frankly, everything about him is hot. When he settles, Louis runs a hand through his hair and leans back on the couch to put his arm on the back of it, all stretched out.

"Yeah, she got tired of staying home. I told her that my job pays me more money than I know what to do with, but she can't help but get bored. So she's got a job at the hospital as a receptionist." Harry frowns. Why didn't she call to tell him? When Louis realises Harry has nothing else to say, he leans down and pulls a laptop from under the couch, then sets it on his lap and starts to click around. Harry takes the distraction as his cue, and he quickly scurries away from all of that and to his guest room, pulling out his own laptop and typing in just an m, before the site pops up. William's already sent him a message.

 **'Good luck with your family visit!** ' it says, and Harry bites back a grin. He cares, aww. Harry sucks on his lip and eagerly types out a reply.

 _'He's hot as hell, but at least I have you to distract me. ;)_ ' Harry feels silly, but William types back just as quick. Always quick.

 _'_ **I'm honoured to be your distraction, love. ;)** **'** Harry giggles like a schoolgirl, feeling his dimples digging in. God, he's so embarrassing. It may be the adrenaline from just seeing Louis being all hot, then flirting with William, but Harry is feeling a bit daring, so he goes to his password protected folder, and sends William a picture. They've never shared pictures, but, whatever. It's just a shirtless one that stops at his bellybutton and goes up to his nose, showing his smirk and his chest piece, along with his butterfly.

 _'You give me butterflies in my stomach.'_ Harry types out, feeling rebellious and embarrassing. That pun is so bad, but it's worked before. ' _This is me by the way_.' he adds, eyes darting to the door just to make sure nobody is coming, even though he knows he locked the door.

William just types out a simple **'It is what it is.** ' and before Harry even has the slightest chance to be disappointed, a picture comes in, and holy, _holy._ It's a shot of him laying in bed. It doesn't show his face, is just from his chest tattoo with the words he typed in script, down to where his briefs are hanging quite low on his hips. The briefs do nothing to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. Wow. Harry licks his lips, and is just about to type back, when there's a knock on the door. He yelps, automatically blushing and getting flustered, slamming his laptop shut and getting up to crack the door open. It's Louis, and he raises an eyebrow at Harry's flustered state.

"I haven't caught you pulling one off, have I?" he says, and Harry blushes harder, running a hand through his hair. Louis is smirking and _what kind of step-father_ , ugh, god.

"N-no, sorry. What is it you need?" Harry asks, needing Louis to get away so he can answer William so he doesn't think Harry was put off by his picture. And maybe a little bit because William's picture, but Louis' everything, is making him a little more flustered than he's comfortable with.

"Anne's home. Time to eat, curly," Harry nods his thanks and is about to shut the door, when Louis' voice interrupts him, "oh and Harry? If you want to be more discreet, maybe don't open the door all the way." his pretty eyes flicker down for just a moment, before he smirks and leaves. Harry follows his eyes, gasping when he finds the tent in his jeans. His cheeks erupt in flames, and he shuts the door, rushing to his laptop and finding that William is logged off. He pouts and replays the story to him, along with a compliment or four about how hot his picture is, then he's off to dinner. He can _not_ wait to get back home. What's the worst that can happen before he has to leave in the morning, anyways?

 

 

Harry's headed to bed when he turns the corner to the hallway and runs right into Louis. Harry had stayed up after everyone had gone to bed and watched a bit of telly, letting himself relax for a minute. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was heading to the guest room. Louis is still in a suit, like he hasn't gone to bed yet either.

"Sorry, kid, just headed to bed." Louis says, and they are standing far too close together. Harry takes a step back a few inches and swallows thickly.

"Me too. And I'm 21, not quite a kid anymore." he doesn't know why he's being feisty. May have something to do with his embarrassment earlier with his boner. He blushes just thinking about it. Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Sassy. I like it." he smirks, and when did they get so close? Louis' eyes are so blue. What is happening? Is-shit-is Louis leaning in? Yes, they are definitely getting closer. Harry doesn't remember being able to smell Louis' peppermint breath. Harry's heart is pounding. Oh my god, Louis is definitely on his tip toes. Harry can't breathe. Their lips brush, electricity shooting up Harry's spine. Louis leans just a bit closer, barely kissing him, before exhaling shakily and turning his head to land the kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Goodnight, Harry. See you next week." he stammers, the most flustered Harry's ever seen him, before he's rushing down the hall to his bedroom, leaving Harry standing stock still with a pounding heart and tingling fingers. Oh my god. Oh my _god_.

Harry rushes to his own guest bedroom, quickly snatching up his laptop and getting to the dating site, fingers cracking with how quick he's typing to William.

 _'Louis just kissed me! Well, it was almost like a peck, but our lips like, brushed, and then he kisses my cheek and starts to blush! BLUSH!_ ' he feels like those popular girls with the annoying voices from back in school, but William messages him back quick as always.

 **'Oh my gosh! What's going to happen now?'** William types back, and the question makes Harry come back to reality, and he frowns, heart settling down.

 _'Nothing. Absolutely nothing can happen. He's my step-father, and I respect my mum and love her far too much to do that to her. Imagine. Her husband cheating on her with her own son._ ' William doesn't type back for a few minutes, but when he does, it makes Harry raise an eyebrow.

' **Course, yeah.'** it says, and Harry pouts, so used to William making a witty comment or innuendo about everything he says.

 _'You alright? Oh, hey, since we shared body pictures, we should so do face pictures, too! I've been dying to know what you look like._ '

Harry starts to get excited. If William is as hot as his body, Harry just might end up wanting to meet this guy in real life. He says he lives in London too, anyways, so it wouldn't be inconvenient. When Harry looks back at his laptop from where he was fixing his hair for a picture, William has gone offline.

 

 

They've been messaging more and more and then it's a month since they started talking, and Harry still has no clue what William's face looks like. He figures he's shy, or worried that Harry will see him out in public and call out to him, or something like that, so he just lets it slide. William has tattoos that you can't exactly photoshop, so it's obvious that he's real, as he loves tattoos and has so many on many body parts below his chest piece. In fact, he just sent Harry a picture of a new tattoo he got that morning, a rope on his rather dainty wrist. It's so cute. Harry stares at it for ages, grinning like a mad man because William may not realise this, but Harry has an anchor on his own wrist, so it's kind of like they match. William calls him silly when he says this.

It all kind of goes to hell when he realises it's visit home day. He's put it off the last two times, and he can't just ignore his family. He hasn't seen Louis since the man kissed him, but he figures he needs to see his mum and Gemma. Maybe it isn't fair to not see them because of something Louis did. In fact, Harry has a plan. He grins and starts to pack an overnight bag. He's got such a good plan.

 

 

The plan, to put it simply, goes to shit the moment Harry steps into their house. His mum and Louis are sat at the table, and Gemma is sat across from them staring hard at the table. When she sees Harry, she grits her teeth and stands up, storming out of the room.

"Shit, I didn't run over the cat, did I?" Harry says, and nobody laughs. Louis looks stressed. He's in his usual clean crisp suit, but his hair is messy in the not intentional way, like he's run his hands through it over and over, and when Harry gets closer, he sees the obvious signs that his mum's been crying.

"What's going on? Is nan okay? Is it dad?" he automatically gets worried, setting down his bag and kneeling down to hug his mum close. She sniffles and pets at his hair.

"None of that, Harry. Sit down," she says, and he does, sitting across from her, "Louis and I are getting a divorce. I'm so sorry. I know you and Gemma have been wanting a father figure for so long, and Gemma took it pretty hard as her and Louis were getting along so well, but he is seven years younger than me and we are so different. I got a great friend but we had a talk and realised that we just don't feel for each other that way." Harry's heart is pounding. Is she telling the truth? She seems so in love with him. Did he tell her about the kiss. He looks over at him, and his eyes are wide, set dead on Harry's, and Harry can see the desperation on his face. Oh. He thinks Harry is going to tell her. Harry's plan is back on track, but even better now. He is laughing inside. Louis may be short, but he's always had the upper hand. It's nice to feel in control for once.

"Mum, i have something to tell you." Louis' eyes go wide. And he runs a hand through his hair like he seems to have been doing all day, then pinches the bridge of his nose. Harry's mum obliviously just tells him to go on.

"I've met a boy. Online. His name is William and he-" Harry stops short, because in Louis' distress, he's yanked his sleeves up his arm, seeming to be sweating, revealing a certain rope tattoo. Harry stared at that tattoo for a long time, loving it so much that he's memorised it. It's unmistakable. All of the pieces come together. Holy hell.

"Interesting tattoo, Louis. One of a kind, innit?" Louis' eyes bug out, and his hand comes down to slap over the tattoo like that will hide it. For being eleven years older than Harry, he looks terribly young right now. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops short, eyes flickering over to Anne. His eyes are begging for Harry to be silent.

Harry's heart is beating so hard. His mum smiles, suddenly.

"Oh, yes. Isn't it wonderful? He got it just recently. His old friend Zayn designed it. Look at the detail!" Harry can't breathe. _He can't breathe_.

"Mum, would it be alright if Louis and I stepped outside? Have some guy talk to do." Harry's mum, always wanting Louis and Harry to become friends, agrees immediately, leaving to go talk to Gemma. Harry calmly stands up and walks down the long hall and out the front door. He doesn't have to look behind to know Louis is following him. When they get outside, Louis automatically speaks.

"Harry, I-" Harry whirls around, making Louis stop short, and he slaps him across the face. Hard. Louis hisses, hands coming up to cradle his cheek.

"I deserve tha-" Harry slaps him again, on the other cheek. Louis hisses again, eyes squeezing shut.

"You can pack a slap, that's for sure." Harry slaps him twice more, just for good measure, then leans back on his feet, crossing his arms and feeling a bit better. He can breathe, at least.

"You absolute disgusting _bastard_. How _dare_ you do this to my mum, to _me_. You let me embarrass myself multiple times. You let me go on about my stupid crush on my fucking step-dad and what? Did you get off on it? And then-and then you go and kiss me! I don't know how I could've been so stupid to not see it. How did I not connect William Tom and Louis William Tomlinson? You let me unknowingly make a fool of myself for your enjoyment! I want you to go into that house, pack up your shit, and get the fuck away from my family, you pervert! I will be immediately telling my mum, my sister, and maybe even the police about this."

Louis' eyes are wide, and Harry doesn't realise he's crying until Louis is suddenly there, invading Harry's senses as he carefully takes Harry's wrists in his hands.

"No, Harry, please. I didn't intend to hurt you, I swear on my life, I didn't. I really thought I loved Anne, I really did you have to believe me. These feelings for you didn't appear until a few months ago, and then I saw you on that site and I made a fake profile to see if it would get us closer. I knew you wouldn't trust me if I told you it was me. The name on the profile was fake, yes, but everything else was real. Those feelings we have? All of those jokes and stories and things we told each other? That was all real. And that kiss was not supposed to happen. I had drank too many beers that night and couldn't control myself. I am so sorry to make you feel humiliated, and I understand if you don't want this because I lied, or because I married your mum, or even because I'm so much older than you."

Harry takes in every word, and tries to think it over. He remembers, suddenly, the few times over the course of the past month when he'd wish William were Louis. He then realises the only thing that's holding him back. The real reason he's so pissed off.

"I would never do this to my mum. Never for any feelings, however strong they are, will I betray her like that." With that, he shoves past Louis and towards the house. Just as he's about to open the door, he's being turned around and pressed up against the wood, and there are lips on his. Harry gasps into the kiss, heart automatically skipping, and stomach fluttering, legs going wobbly. His hands come up to tangle in Louis' hair, and Louis' hands tighten on his hips.

"You feel that, don't you? You can't deny what we have, curly. You can't hide from this feeling." Harry knows the exact feeling, but he shoves him away anyways, using all of his, albeit weak, willpower. He sags against the door, breathing heavily, lips tingling. Louis doesn't look much different.

"No I can't. But more than that, I can't hurt my mum." he goes inside and slams the door, even though Louis will probably end up coming in after a minute. Harry's mum is cooking dinner, and Harry can only hope Louis can leave him be until he leaves in the morning.

 

 

He's only been in bed for an hour when there's a knock at his door then the soft click of it opening. Harry doesn't have to roll over to know who it is.

"Where's mum?" he asks, and the bed dips, fingers coming to rest on his waist over the blanket.

"Asleep. I've been sleeping in the third guest room, anyways." Louis murmurs, then starts to kiss at Harry's bare shoulder. Harry can smell his cologne.

"We can't do this. I've already told you." he says, and Louis hums, hand trailing down his body and coming to rest over his crotch, where he's already at half mast. Dammit, body.

"You say no, but your body says yes." Louis says, then presses down with the heel of his hand. Harry goes lax, biting back a whimper. Louis just continues to kiss up his neck. He gathers all of his willpower and shoves Louis' hand away, blushing at his arousal.

"Stop, Louis. I said no." Louis frowns and presses his forehead to Harry's temple, groaning lightly.

"C'mon, love. What is holding you back? Your mum and I will be divorced by next week. I'm just living here until Christmas. I've already told your mum that I'll be continuing to pay for her to live in this house. You know how I feel about you and I know you feel the same."

To be completely honest, in Harry's anger about Louis lying about being William, he had forgotten about the divorce. Shit, his mum said her and Louis were never mad at each other about divorcing. She said she never truly loved him, had just desperately wanted a father for he and Gemma. So what _is_ holding him back?

"We have to keep it a secret. Until you move out. After Christmas you said?" he can feel Louis grin, hand tightening on his hip.

"Yeah, baby. I'll be completely moved out by new year's day. Got a nice penthouse in central London." He will be closer to Harry in central London. Harry rolls onto his back so he can look into Louis' pretty eyes.

"I've never been called baby before." he blurts, then blushes directly after. God, he's so embarrassing. What happened to his Styles charm? Louis just smirks.

"Get used to it, baby. I've got plenty of petnames in me back pocket." then he rolls over so he's holding himself up above Harry, then leans down to kiss him. At 32, Louis still has a body of a 22 year old, all muscly and tattoos and just the perfect amount of curves thrown in there. Harry can't breathe. They kiss for ages, until Harry's lips are numb and pink and they are both hard in their pants.

"I want to go slow. Um, is that okay?" Harry's never been this nervous before with a guy, but he's also never wanted to go slow. He supposes it's because Louis is older and has more experience with everything, and maybe because Harry can see himself with Louis in the future. Like, with as in marriage and stuff. He can't imagine how awkward it would be with his mum at the wedding, god. Louis just has this easy smile on his face, eyes soft and hair mussed up.

"We can go as slow as you want, H. You know I'm not here because of sex. I really like you." He's still wearing his damn suit.

"When will I ever see you out of a suit?" he whines, and Louis smiles, rolling from ontop of him and letting Harry curl into his side.

"When you don't keep me up all night thinking about you. I don't take it off until I go to bed." he's clearly stating that he spent an hour waiting until Anne went to bed so he could come see Harry. He giggles and hides his face in Louis' neck. It's really hard to be the small spoon with Louis being smaller than him, but it works out just fine. Louis' personality is big enough to make up for it. So is his dick, if that's what's poking at his leg right now. He can't even believe Louis is turned on by him. Harry's going to die, definitely.

"So when you were pretending to be William, everything you told me was true, right? About you being bi and about your sisters and your homophobic dad and stuff?" Louis kisses his forehead.

"Every bit of it was true. I told you, the only thing I lied about was my name." Harry nods, and they talk until the wee hours of the morning, long after Louis should have gone to bed for work in the morning. They kiss feverishly before Louis heads to his own guest bedroom, as when Harry wakes up to go back to his flat, Louis will already be at work.

He only feels a little guilty when he hugs his mum bye in the morning.

 

 

They are quite well at keeping it secret, Harry finds out. With Gemma living way across town, and Harry's mum always busy with her 'keeping busy' job, Harry doesn't have to worry about seeing them out while he's with Louis. Granted, Louis works six days a week from 6 in the morning to 6 at night, so they only have time for dinner and a movie sometimes, or fifa in Louis' penthouse (penthouse!). On Saturday it's family day, too, so Harry and Louis, with only a little guilt, say they are busy with work every other week so they can spend their days off with each other.

Christmas comes quicker than they expect, and when they are having Christmas dinner, Louis and Harry are sneaking glances and playing footsie under the table subtly. Or so they thought.

"Are you two playing _footsie?_ " Gemma exclaims.

"No!" Harry says, at the same time that Louis says yes. Harry's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. It's quiet for a few long moments, until Harry's mum starts to chuckle. Everyone looks at her.

"Okay I guess it's about time to give you two my blessing. Honestly, did you think I'd be mad? Granted, Louis is a bit old for you, sweetie, but love is love." she shrugs and continues eating. Everyone, including Louis, is gaping at her. She rolls her eyes.

"What? Did you think you were subtle? Honestly, sneaking around like teenagers, coincidently missing family day every other week on the same day? I may be the oldest here but that also makes me the smartest. Also, you're quite loud, H."

Harry's cheeks might as well have burst in flames, because that's what it felt like. Gemma starts to cackle, while Louis chokes on air.

"Mum!" he cries, and she just shrugs.

"Honey, I've known Louis was gay since I first met him. I was just...so desperate for a father for you two that I kind of just let it happen. Besides, I've met someone." Harry might as well just die. He can't even _believe._

"Why didn't you just tell us you knew? You let us try to hide it!" she just giggles and says that she enjoyed it. She says it was hilarious to watch them be so un-subtle.

Harry and Louis meet eyes, and they both look so surprised, but then Harry feels Louis' foot tapping at his calf, and he smiles down at his lap. It's so nice to not have to worry about it.

"Just be glad we never had sex, Harry. Imagine that. It'd be like us indirectly havin-" Everyone in the room groans, and Harry leans back until his chair falls backwards. He would like to die, now, please.

 

 

When they get into the guest room, later, Louis immediately starts to kiss down his throat.

"I can't believe this happened." Harry says, and Louis chuckles lightly.

"Your mum thinks we've had sex. Must've been because you're so loud when I go down on you." Louis murmurs in his ear, and Harry squirms lightly, biting his lip. //God, he wants so much.

"We should so do that. The um, sex thing."

"The sex thing." Louis mocks, pitching his voice all low. Harry pinches his side with a roll of his eyes, and Louis laughs, then leans down and kisses him.

"Lets do that sex thing. Right now. Want everyone to hear you."

And they do hear him. In fact, when they finally settle down at some early hour, they can hear Gemma, a floor above them, yell out a _"finally!"_

Harry's never been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a sequel? with smut?  
> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


End file.
